Beyond Words
by MetroXLR99
Summary: With Sonic believed dead following the Xorda invasion on Mobius, Sally Acorn is left devastated, feeling she has lost her will to even live. Can the princess ever love again? [AU, set between Sonic #125 - 130], [SallyxOC]


_**Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics**_

* * *

In the Knothole Kingdom, a lone figure stared out the window of Castle Acorn.

the figure in quest was none other than Princess Sally Acorn.  
heir to the throne, and the famed leader of the Freedom Fighters from the old Robotnik War.

the mobian chipmunk had a forlorn look on her face as she stared out at all the mobians in the surrounding town.

particularly the 'young couples' who looked to be so happy..so content in their bliss.

Sally finally had to turn away. feeling naught but agony from such happiness.

"damn you, sonic!" muttered the tear filled eyed Princess. "why..Why did you have to be so brave!?"

Sally began to cry again, burying her face into her now soak and wet hands.

Months had passed since Planet Mobius was invaded by the Xorda.  
a race of aggressive, telepathic aliens who held a century long grudge against the ancestors of the Overlander species.

Though their first attempt to wipe out all the "Humans of Earth" accidentally created the Mobian race.  
they returned, and tried again to destroy all life.

though both Hero and Villain alike united to protect their planet..  
in the end, only SONIC was able to finally stop them, and save billions of lives.

but..at the cost of his own life.

Some mourned his passing, while others (like Eggman) cheered.  
but, none grieved more for the loss of Mobius greatest hero more than Princess Sally.

for, she..She LOVED him.

Sally continued to cry. a puddle beginning to form on the hardwood floor at her feet.

She had hoped that she'd be over this by now. That she could be able to utter his name without breaking down.  
but, even though It had been six months since his death, the pain was still fresh.

some days..Sally feared the pain would NEVER go away.

 _ **KNOCK!**_

 _ **KNOCK!**_

 _ **KNOCK!**_

Sally was suddenly jolted from her sobbing by the knocking of her door.  
hastily wiping her tears away, and trying to regain a calmer demeanor, she answered: "wh-WHO IS IT!?"

"Just a maid, your highness." spoke a female voice.

Sally exhaled sharply. "c-come in."

the door opened, and in walked a female groundhog wearing a servant uniform.  
she stopped as she entered, and politely bowed to Sally (which is something she always hated.)

"my apologies for disturbing you, your highness..but, your father, The King, has requested your presence in the royal throne room."

"why?" said Sally, both curious AND suspicious.

"He wouldn't say..Only that you should look your best." replied the maid.

Sally's suspicious now grew even more. "(sigh) fine. Tell my father I will be there soon."

the maid nodded. "at once, your highness."

once the maid departed, Sally groaned as she went straight to her closet.

 **[Later]**

Sally walked down a long corridor that led to the Throne Room.

she was wearing her traditional light blue vest, shirt, boots and shorts and, continued to bear a blank, solemn look on her tear stained face.

As Sally approached the doorway to the throne room,  
two grizzly bear guards stood at attention, and opened the doors for her.

grumbling silently, Sally entered the throne room..where both her wheelchair bound father, and attentive mother were waiting.

"Sally!" said King Max. "I thought you were instructed to look your-"

"this IS me looking my best, dad." began Sally, in no mood to be schooled on "proper etiquette" "now, PLEASE tell me..what do you want?"

Queen Alicia was the first to speak. "Sally, dear..Your father and I have grown concerned for you."

"You haven't quite been 'yourself', lately." added King Max.

Sally briefly paused, annoyed at her parents apparent LACK of common sense. "well, that kind of thing happens when the love of your life suddenly dies."

"And, we have given you time to grieve over Sonic's unfortunate passing.." began Alicia, trying to be kind.

"but, It has been over Six Months..I think the time for mourning is past." said Max, in a rather 'blunt' tone.

Sally eyed her father. "You think I haven't tried?! I WANT to move on with my life, but It's just..TOO HARD!"

"Well, you haven't made a very good effort, Sally." continued Max. "Locking yourself in your room all day, and all night isn't very progressive."

Sally hated to admit It..but, her father had a point.  
since Sonic's death, she'd turned her own castle into a prison. shutting everything out..even her closest friends.

"perhaps your right." said Sally. "Maybe I do need to get out of this place, and mingle."

King Max smiled. "Good to hear It. Because I have already arranged you to-"

"Whoa-Whoa- _ **WHOA!**_ , what do you mean "Arranged!?" exclaimed Sally, caught off guard.

"There is a nobleman here who heard of your loss, and was interested in providing you with some comfort."

Sally scowled at this. "oh, really?!"

"Oh, yes. In fact, he is an old acquaintance of your friend, Princess Sonia."

Sally's eyes popped open. "oh, no..you don't mean-BARTLEBY?!"

"You know of him?!" asked Max, oblivious to Sally's deteriorating emotional state.

"VERY. Sonia talked about him often." said Sally.

"Oh, wonderful! Then, you'll have no troub-"

"She told me he's a pompous, narcissist. who only survived the Robotnik War by PAYING Robotnik to not roboticize him,  
and publically denounced the Freedom Fighters, SONIC Especially!, just to stay in Robotnik's good graces!"

"oh..Yes, that." said Max, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well, he's expressed regret over those actions, and now only wants to help take your mind off of things."

Sally sneered at this. "yeah..I just BET he does. Now that Sonic is dead, he no doubt thinks It's the perfect time to move in on me on the rebound."

"Now, Sally. as a Princess, you must-"

" _ **I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, DAD!**_ " snapped Sally, Suddenly

"What!?" exclaimed Max, startled at his daughter's sudden outburst.

Sally glared at her father. "I am still grieving over the loss of the one man I loved with all my heart..and, _YOUR_ idea of "making me feel better" is setting me up a selfish jerk who isn't even HALF the man Sonic was!

I'm surprised you haven't promised him my hand in marriage!"

Max scowled. "Now, SALLY, I only want what's best for you."

Sally glared darkly as her father. "no..you just want me to "get over" Sonic, and stop embarrassing you with all my tears."

"Sally, PLEASE." began Alicia, finally. "We do care about how you feel..but, there is no shame in trying to find love again."

"and, what makes you think I would EVER love someone like Bartleby!?" exclaimed Sally, angrily

"I am not saying you will..but, he DID request your company, dear." continued Alicia. "and, I see no harm in giving him a chance. Maybe Bartleby HAS changed for the better."

Sally crossed her arms, and huffed loudly.

"sally.." began Max, his voice softer. Sally looked at her father, again. "please..just give this a chance."

Sally maintained her cold demeanor..then, breathed out stressfully. "fine. I'll humor him..for NOW."

Max smiled. "Good. Now, he will be here soon to take you to dinner.  
so, you had better get yourself in more 'proper' clothes than that."

Sally grumbled, knowing full well that this meant she'd have to wear a frilly dress.

"shit." muttered Sally

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

 **[Chez Melindaz, Much, MUCH Later]**

Sally bore an extremely disinterested expression as she sat at a dinner table,  
while her date continued to drone on, and ON about himself.

"..And, so I built wall around my estate, so I wouldn't have look at the filthy street urchins." continued the Mink. "It can be so hard to get a decent tan with all those peasants whining for food, and money."

Bartleby then took out a mirror, and looked at his face. "It can be so stressful being so perfect..BUT, I somehow manage, despite the bothersome rabble."

(" _walkers, he's even worse than antoine used to be._ ") thought Sally to herself. (" _no wonder Sonia dumped him. It's been only fifteen minutes, and I already want to tear my hair out and strangle him with it!_ ")

Bartleby finally took notice of Sally..and, the look on her face. "Are you quite okay, my princess? you look.."constipated."

"oh, you have no ide-" suddenly Sally got an idea in how to escape from this hell. "why, uhh..Y-YES. I think I do need to use a restroom."

Sally stood up, and began to leave. "I may be gone awhile..so, don't wait up."

"take your time." said Bartleby, as he returned to admiring himself in his handheld mirror.

Sally pretended to walk regally..but, soon began to sprint for the women's restrooms.

once inside, she dashed for an empty stall, and immediately began to strip off her dress.  
she then took out her normal clothes from her purse, and put them on.

"(sigh) so glad to be out of that clown suit." muttered Sally, as she reemerged from the stall.

Sally then dumped her discarded dress in a waste disposal. "sorry, mom..I tried."

Sally then walked out of the bathroom, and made her way out of the restaurant.  
(actually passing Bartleby, who never once recognized her as his date.)

 **[Later]**

Sally walked alone down a dirt path through the surrounding forest.  
she had her arms crossed as she looked down, her mind lost in thought.

She didn't have to watch where she was going..she had walked down this path so much, she had It memorized.

but, as she neared the destination..she stopped short, hearing noises.  
carefully peering through some bushes, she found some people at the marble statue of Sonic.

one was a human, carrying a sleeping infant in his arms.  
the other..was a female, lavender hedgehog with long purple hair.

Sally knew instantly who they were.

Aleena knelt down as she laid some flowers at the grave marker before the statue.  
she then began to cry, prompting Alan to kneel down, and embrace his grieving wife.

Sally's lip quivered. part of her wanted to reveal herself to them..but, she didn't have the nerve.  
she didn't know what she COULD say to Aleena, who was clearly in far more pain that she was.

Afterall..Sally only lost her love. Aleena, however..lost her SON.

Sally finally turned, and ran. Ran as fast as she could, as far away as she could.  
she didn't know where she was going (nor, did she care) she just..had to run.

tears began to flow again, blinding her.  
she suddenly tripped over a log, and began to tumble down to the ground.

Sally just lay there, crying harder than she ever had before.  
for, now..It wasn't just her own pain that weighed heavily on her soul.

Just then, Sally felt a foot step down near her.  
she looked up..and, saw an overlander her own age looking down at her.

"b-BillY?!" said Sally, her voice weak from crying.

Billy picked Sally up, and carried her over to a small lake with log seats circling It.  
Sally then recognized where she was: The Lake of Rings.

Billy laid her down one of the log seats, and then sat down near her.  
Sally then looked at the human..who began to stare intently at the still lake.

"Did you c-come here with Alan?"

Billy looked at Sally..then, shook his head "no."

"does he know you are here?"

Billy again shook his head "no."

Sally then breathed out as she stared at the lake herself.

"you are waiting for a ring, aren't you?" said Sally, her tone low.

Billy remained still, not giving any response.  
Sally then lowered her head, as she remembered the Robotnik War.

"I'm sorry." said Sally

Billy looked at Sally. "I'm sorry..that THIS, is the only way you can ever speak again." continued Sally.

"I know I wasn't the one who..t-tore your throat out, robbing you of your voice. b-but, I still feel responsible.  
you were protecting the location of Knothole. Protecting ME, and my people.."

a fresh tear formed in Sally's eyes. "I just wish I knew how to make things right. Give you back what you lost."

Billy looked at Sally..he then reached out, and touched her shoulder.  
Sally then held his hand in place, finding his touch comforting.

"you're worried about me, aren't you?"

Sally smiled as she released Billy's hand. "same ol' Billy. Always putting the needs of others ahead of your own."

Sally exhaled sharply. "I miss Sonic." began Sally, tears in her eyes. "I've tried to move on, but It's..It's just so HARD!"

Sally began to cry again. "part of me wishes I had died with him." as Sally continued to cry, Billy put his arm around her.

the mobian then quickly embraced Billy, crying into his chest as he too embraced her.

"will the hurt EVER go away!?" cried Sally in Billy's chest.

At that moment, Billy wished more than anything that he still his voice back.

then..a faint glow emitted from the lake.  
as a glowing gold power ring rose up from the water..Billy (while still holding Sally) briefly snatched the ring, gripping It in his hand.

as the Ring's energy surged through his body, Billy felt his voice return.

"nnnn...n-no." said Billy, his voice scratchy at first. "the pain will always remain..but, that doesn't mean we have to be ruled by It."

As Billy sat back down, Sally looked up at him. "have you..ever lost anyone special?"

Billy paused..then, spoke calmly: "no. but, Alan Zander did once. he may have pretended otherwise, but I knew that Marlene Newark's death was hurting him."

Sally paused as she pondered this. "he seems so strong..so unnerving. How did he get through it!?"

"By living his life the way SHE would have wanted him to." replied Billy. "He knew that she wouldn't want him to be so miserable, so full of pain..over HER.  
So, he moved on. he held her memory in his heart, but allowed himself to love again."

Sally mused on this. "yes..he DOES seem happier with Aleena."

Billy smiled. "the happiest I have ever seen him. Marlene would be proud."

Billy then looked at Sally again. "I know you miss Sonic..and, wish he was still here. But, he died so all of us could live.  
Please, Sally..don't dishonor his sacrifice by giving in to your misery."

Sally looked down, frowning. "i-I don't want to..but, It still hurts"

Billy looked at Sally with soft eyes. "Sally..what happened WASN'T your fault."

Sally looked down. "what makes you so sure?!"

"Like Alan, you tend to take responsibility for every tragedy that befalls those you care for." said Billy.

"Well, I am a Princess..AND, the leader of the Freedom Fighters. It is my duty to take responsibility."

"You don't have to carry the weight of the whole world on your shoulders..You have friends who can bear It with you."

Sally looked at Billy with glossy eyes. "there had to be another way..there had to be something MORE I could have done."

"you did EVERYTHING you could, Sally. You are NOT responsible for Sonic's death."

Sally wiped some tears from her eyes. "I just..I just wished I could have done more."

Billy began to embraced Sally again..which Sally welcomed. "billy..thank you."

"for what?"

"for listening to me."

Billy grinned. "well, I've always been a good listener."

at that moment, the power ring in Billy's hand began to flicker. indicating It's power was ebbing.  
as he looked at It, Billy looked at Sally again: "Sally..you wasn't responsible for what happened to me, either."

Sally began to tear up again as she stared at the nearly drained ring. "You lost your voice protecting the location of Knothole."

"And, I knew that Brass would have killed all of you if I revealed Knothole to him." said Billy.

"but, WHY?! you didn't even know us..WE didn't know you."

Billy smiled.

"During the war, Alan always taught us that "Freedom" was everyone's right..and, that even "Anthros" had as much right to live as us.  
he also said: "No Sacrifice..NO VICTORY." that in the fight for freedom, have to leave our Egos behind, and protect the innocent and vulnerable "no matter the cost."

Billy then touched his throat softly. "while I miss the sound of my voice..I don't regret what I did for everyone here."

Sally teared up. "I wish I could give you back what was taken from you. You've already done so much for us, you deserve SOMETHING."

Billy smiled weakly as he looked at the power ring. "this is good enough. At least with *this*, I can speak..for a little while."

Sally finally looked into Billy's soft eyes..and, cried happy tears. "thank you, Billy..for saving us. ALL of us."

her emotions taking hold, Sally suddenly kissed Billy..just as the ring he held lost all It's power, disintegrating.

Sally eventually realized what she was doing..and, quickly parted from the stunned Billy. "oh, my..I didn't mean-Oh, billy, I'm so sor-"

Billy broke from his shock and looked at Sally..who stared into his eyes.  
his light blue eyes..which somehow reminded her of Sonic's.

"I will always love Sonic.." began Sally, as she continued to stare into Billy's eyes. "but..I think I also love you..too."

Billy then leaned forward, and gently kissed Sally on her lips.  
tears flowed freely from her cheek as she felt all her pain begin to slip away.

 **[Castle Acorn Throne Room, Five Months Later]**

"You want to what!?" said King Max, unsure if he had heard his daughter right.

"You heard. I wish to marry William Gilvenzan." said Sally, sternly.

King Max just stared blankly (while his wife, Alicia, only smiled.)

"well..that is quite a request. and, I must say, I find It very-"

"Choose your words carefully FATHER. I love you, but I won't tolerate you insulting Billy."

King Max eyed Sally. "I wasn't going to. Billy is a VERY nice young man..I just expected you to marry a Prince, or a Nobleman, per our family traditions."

Sally glared at her father. "This is the MODERN Age, Dad. NOT the Medieval Times..and, I don't need anyone deciding my future for me."

"Yes, but-"

"And, as for the question of "Nobility". continued Sally. "Billy is far more 'noble' than anyone of the so-called "Higher Class."

Sally crossed her arms as she continued to speak.

"During the Robotnik War, the enemy created a program that deciphered the location of Knothole.  
Billy got to the information first, and despite being captured and tortured..he NEVER revealed our location to them.

For his defiance, Billy's vocal cords were torn out of his throat.  
He protected us at the cost of his own voice. It's because of HIM, that we are all still here having this conversation."

Max sat back in his throne, unable to make a compelling argument with his daughter.

"Not Noble, huh?" continued Sally, getting snarky. "a third of your chosen suitors wouldn't know the meaning of the word if It smacked them in the face.

as far as I am concerned, Billy is the personification of a "Noble Man." people like Bartleby aren't even HALF the man he is."

"OKAY!, you've made your point." said Max, not wanting to argue.

the old squirrel rubbed his temples stressfully. Then, Alicia touched his hand. "Dear..I know you mean well. But, I think we should hear our Daughter out."

King Max looked at his Queen. "I know you only want to maintain our old traditions..BUT, there was a time when the "Old Ways" were NEW. It has been many years..Perhaps It is time the Acorn Kingdom adopted some new traditions."

Max grumbled as he stared off. "It just seems so unorthodox."

"What is?!, Me marrying an Overlander!? I thought you didn't hate humans." said Sally.

"I DON'T!" exclaimed Max. "Do not forget, Sally. I considered Nate Morgan (rest his soul) as FAMILY. In fact, the whole reason I showed Julian Kintorbor ANY sympathy was BECAUSE of my fond memories of Na-"

Max suddenly paused. as if something had just occurred to him.

"Dad?"

"Honey?, what's wrong?"

Max bore a blank expression..which slowly formed into a sly grin.

"Hmm..On second thought, MAYBE having Billy as Sally's consort isn't so bad afterall."

Both Sally and Alicia were puzzled. "Come again?"

Max links his fingers together as he spoke.

"The old Great War between the Mobians and Overlanders still leaves scars upon us all that have yet to heal.  
old grudges remain, festering into an intense hatred and bigotry that is shared between our respected people.

I fear that unless something is done, a NEW, more devastating Great War may loom upon us."

"While I agree with that sentiment, what does ANY of It have to do with my marriage to Billy?" inquired Sally.

"Because I believe you may have brought a possible solution to this problem." explained King Max. "a marriage..between a Mobian Princess, and an Overlander Soldier, maybe bring about the peace that I desire, and STOP a second Great War before It erupts.

your union with Billy could serve as a symbol for the unity of our respected people."

Sally grimaced at this. "So, you are *only* approving of my marriage because of the political GAIN It might give you?!"

"I know It may seem selfish..but, In the long run, You will see merit in this." said King Max

Sally glared at her father for a good long while..Them she shrugged. "Fine. If It means a "yes" from you, then go on and play your political game. I just want to be married to the man I love."

With that, Sally turned and began to walk away.  
once she was out of the throne room, and in the corridor..a male mobian squirrel who resembled Sally was waiting for her.

"So..how'd It go?" Sally looked at her brother, Elias. "Dad was reluctant at first..Until he decided my marriage to Billy would benefit the kingdom politically."

Elias shrugged. "well..a "yes" is a YES, I guess."

"I guess." said Sally.

Elias smiled as he touched his sister's shoulder. "I'm really proud of you, sis."

Sally smiled as she held her brother's hand. "You're really happy for us?"

"Sure!, I mean..Billy IS a brave soldier." began Elias. "I know he'll treat you right..and, rule the kingdom fairly."

"WHOA!, slow down there, Elias. I'm only marring Billy, we're not being coronated."

Elias smirked. "Only If I am out of the way..and, between you and me: YOU will make a far better ruler than I ever could."

Sally looked at Elias. "But, you are the eldest. Next in line to the throne."

"Only if I "stick around." said Elias, a slight twinkle in his eye.

Sally eyed her brother. Then, finally exhaled and walked off.

"Sal."

Sally stopped short. "yeah, Eli?"

Elias smiled weakly. "wherever he is..I am sure that Sonic is happy for you."

Sally smiled weakly, a tear in her eye. "he saved my life..so, I have to LIVE. for him."

 **[Castle Acorn, Princess Sally's Wedding Day]**

The reception at Castle Acorn was quite a gathering.

the ballroom was packed to the brim with all manner of Mobians and Overlanders.  
from friends, family and some important officials. It was quite the party.

King Max maintained a smile on his face as he, and his wife went to mingle.

"extraordinary..Simply fantastic!" exclaimed the Mobian King.

"Yes, our daughter's wedding is going splendid." said Queen Alicia.

"yes-yes, but more importantly is all of these people here is support of our forecoming 'Great Peace."

Alicia eyed her husband. "Max, I know you have high hope for this. BUT, this is our daughter's special day..could you PLEASE try and put her first."

"I will, dear. I will. BUT, I have more than just her future to think about."

Just then, King Max spotted an adult Overlander male in a suit with a pair of overlander men in dark glasses.

"President Blaustein!" the President looked as King Max approached. "King Max..a pleasure to see you."

"I see you got my invitation."

"It wasn't hard, you sent over TEN of them." chuckled the President. "Somehow I felt you wanted me to be here."

"Yes, I did." said King Max. "so that we might discuss further relations between our respected nations following my daughter's marriage to Gilvenzan."

the President shrugged. "William Gilvenzan IS a war hero, and was a high ranking member of G.U.N. His wedding to your daughter wasn't a hard event to miss out on."

"Hopefully this will be the start of a great peace between our people's."

"I too share in your hope, your majesty."

Queen Alicia groaned, getting annoyed at her husband for completely forgetting this day's true purpose.

"Strange thing politics.." began a female voice. Queen Alicia looked, and saw an female overlander standing beside her. "It has a way of changing people..for the WORSE."

"Princess Elise?!" said Queen Alicia

the Soleanna Princess smiled. "a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your highness."

Queen Alicia scowled. "Did my husband send you several invites, too?"

"he did." replied Elise. "but, Princess Sally sent me one first. that is why I am here: To support her on her special day."

"Glad someone is." said Queen Alicia. "I know my husband means well, but he seems to be missing the point of all this."

"Perhaps. But, the important thing is that *we* are here for Sally." said Elise.

Queen Alicia smiled. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

In another part of the ballroom, Prince Elias was also mingling with the many guests.  
he then spotted a particular group of Overlanders who who he recognized as Alan Zander.

"Mister Zander!" called Elias, as he approached the humans. "I had a feeling you would be here."

Alan smiled. "Nothing could keep me from Billy's wedding."

Elias looked at the other three with Alan. "Sooo..who are they?"

Alan looked at his friends, and smiled as he looked at the Mobian Prince again.

"Billy served as my scout during the Robotnik war..These people here are the rest of my team." began Alan. "Lionel Combs, my medical officer. Kevin Harnel, my weapons specialist. and, Scott Phillips, my infiltrator."

Elias approached them. "It is good to finally meet you all."

"Likewise, man." said Scott. "and, I must say: I am diggin' this party here. Though, It could use some sweet tunes."

"It's a WEDDING, Scott. not a flippin' birthday party." said Kevin, who spoke in a southern accent.

Lionel grumbled as he turned to Alan. "Alan, I must profess. I am concerned over the security of this place." began the middle-aged man. "Perhaps I should go talk with the captain of the guards."

Alan sighed. "Okay, but be quick. Remember, this is Billy's special day. I know your arn't the "partying" type, but at least *pretend* that you're having a good time."

Lionel huffed. "y-yes, of..of course." with that, the older man walked off.

"Man, he's such a grump." said Scott.

"You would be too if ya' survived TWO wars in yer' lifetime." said Kevin.

"Well, I survived ONE, and even I know how to smile."

as the two talked, Elias looked to Alan. "So, if Aleena here?"

"Yes, she is." replied Alan "I believe she is helping your sister with her wedding dress."

Elias smiled. "well, that sure is generous of her."

Alan smiled. "My wife's kindness has no limits. That's one thing I love about her."

Just then, a trumpet sounded. everyone looked to a mobian grizzly as he read from a scroll. "Attention! the Wedding ceremony of Princess Sally Acorn and William Gilvenzan will begin within the hour.  
please take to your seats at the Castle Acorn Chapel. Thank you."

Alan smiled as he looked to Elias. "showtime."

as everyone made their way out to the chapel, Elias was suddenly grabbed by his shoulder by someone.

"a moment of yer' time, yer' highness?" spoke a male voice with an english accent.

Elias scowled as he glanced at the mobian skunk. "geoffery. what do you want?"

"to issue my concerns, sir. cuz' I don't think you see the seriousness of the present situation."

Elias finally turned, and looked at Geoffery. "what are you talking about?!"

"yer' life may be in danger."

Elias raised an eyebrow as he looked at the secret serviceman. "what do you mean?"

"You are first in line to th' throne, yes? an' if you were to.."disappear", then Princess Sally will be next in line."

"(sigh) this I already know, what is your point, Geoffery!?"

Geoffery scowled at the prince. "blimey, you are daft. Do you not see!?..once that *Overlander* marries the Princess, HE will be become the next king once Princess Sally is crowned Queen."

Elias crossed his arms. "I am aware of that, Yes."

Geoffery grabbed Elias arm again.

"beware, your highness. Overlanders are a treacherous lot that will not hesitate to lie, and KILL to gain power."

Elias scowled, knowing full well now what Geoffery was implying.

"Th' smart thing would be to call off this wedding 'fore you make yerself a targe-"

Elias jerked his arm away. "I am the PRINCE of this kingdom, Geoffery. YOU cannot order me around like one of your troops!"

"I am not ordering, my liege..merely Advising."

"and, *I* advise you hold your racist tongue! I will not have you ruining my sister's happiness over your petty hatred for her forecoming husband's species."

Geoffery glared angrily at Elias. "He can't be trusted..NONE of them can be trusted! they murdered my father, and ALMOST killed the Queen!"

"They did..Billy and Alan DIDN'T. It's past time you realized that."

"BUT-"

"ENOUGH!" snapped Elias, sneering angrily at Geoffery. "I am the Prince, and I order you to BE SILENT for the duration of my sister's wedding!" Elias then grabbed Geoffery by his shirt. "and, if you try anything to "protect me", I will have you thrown in the dungeon until you're old and gray. UNDERSTOOD!?"

Geoffery glared silently at Elias. "understood..your highness."

Elias finally released Geoffery, and marched off.  
as he did, Geoffery scowled bitterly. "bloody fools..ALL of them."

 **[Later]**

The pipe organ music echoed throughout the chapel.  
everyone was seated at the pews as they awaited the arrival of Sally Acorn, the Bride.

Billy could be seen visibly nervous, tugging at his shirt every once in awhile.

at the front row, Aleena leaned over near Alan. * _billy seems..quite nervous._ *

* _well, It is his wedding day._ * replied Alan.

* _yes, but even *you* were never this nervous during our wedding._ *

Alan grinned. *I've always been more calm under pressure. Anyway, what about Sally?, was she jittery?*

* _and, HOW. she reminded me of my first wedding to Maurice when I was younger._ *

Alan shrugged. * _guess It's always harder for everyone on their first time._ *

At that moment, the "Here Comes the Bride" suite began to play.  
everyone looked, and saw Sally walking down the aisle. dressed in a pearl white gown that dragged behind her like a long tail, and holding a bouquet of colorful, sweet smelling flowers.

from behind her veal, a content expression could be seen on her face.  
as she looked upon the awestruck Billy..she smiled warmly at him.

as she walked down the aisle, Sally cast second glances at the attendees.  
she smiled as Bunnie, Sonia and Elisa gave her supportive looks.

the last ones she looked at was her parents and brother. who all smiled at her.

Finally, Sally approached the pedestal...and, looked at Billy.

as the priest gave the usual speech, Sally silently spoke to Billy.

* _nervous?_ *

Billy looked at Sally..then, shuddered nervously.

* _yeah..me too._ * said Sally. * _but, I love you, billy..and, I want to share the rest of my life with you._ *

Billy looked at Sally..then smiled weakly.

* _It's geoffery, isn't it?_ * inquired Sally, by now reading Billy's expression like an open book. * _don't pay him, or anyone else, any mind. as long as we are together..we can overcome anything._ *

as the mobian princess and overlander soldier looked into each other's eyes..the priest spoke directly to them.

"Princess Sally Acorn. do you take this man's hand in marriage? to love, and cherish through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

Sally smiled as she kept her gaze locked on Billy. "I do"

"and, Billy Gilvanzen. do you take the Princess' hand in marriage? to love and cherish for the rest of your days, to forsake all others..and, live for only her."

Billy smiled, then nodded silently.

Sally smiled in response. "He does." said Sally, speaking for the mute human.

"Then, by the Source of All..I hereby pronounce you Husband and Wife." said the Priest. "you may kis-"

before the priest could finish his sentence, Sally leapt up, and wrapped her arms around Billy's neck as she kissed him deeply.

Billy held her up by her rear and back so she wouldn't dangle so much, and kissed her back.

a thunderous applause soon filled the chapel. Sally finally broke her kiss to breathe.  
panting, she looked into Billy's blue eyes, and smiled. * _I love you._ * whispered Sally.

Billy swallowed hard, wishing more than anything that he could speak.

* _It's okay, Billy..I *know.* you don't have to say anything._ * said Sally, a tear in her eye.

Billy smiled, then finally put Sally down gently.  
Sally held Billy's hand tightly as they turned, and faced the audience.

"Citizens of the Kingdom of Acorn, AND the United Federation.." began Sally, regally. "The Great War..is _OVER_. now, let us Mobians and Overlanders all join together in a new era of Peace and Unity."

Alan and Aleena were the first to clap..followed by many, MANY others.

only Geoffery remained silent. furious over his former crush now married to "the enemy."  
the skunk finally couldn't take It anymore, and stormed off.

BUT, just as he approached the door leading out of the Chapel..they suddenly swung open, and in walked the LAST person that Geoffery St. John ever expected to see.

"What th-!?"

Everybody looked to see who the newest visitor was..and, all fell dead silent.

Sally stared blankly, shellshocked at the familiar blue figure that stared at her with equal shock upon his face.

"s-s-Sonic?!"

 _ **[The End?]**_

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **As so many have been asking for a SallyxBilly story (which quite frankly surprises me)**

 **I decided to make an effort in getting this one done just for those readers of my Sonic Shots.**

 **this story obviously takes place in between Sonic the Hedgehog #125 and #130.**

 **as Sonic is believed to be dead after saving Planet Mobius from the Xorda's Quantum Dial.**

 **as such, the focus of this story is Sally's grief over the death of her first true love,**

 **and, her attempt at moving on, and falling in love again with my OC "Billy Gilvenzan"**

 **(whose character basis is Bumblebee from Transformers, and DC's "Flash" character.)**

 **This story also touches upon the whole Human/Anthro relation that I like to focus on in my Sonic Stories.**

 **and, while a bit self-centered, King Max isn't wrong at how**

 **Princess Sally's marriage to a human MIGHT prevent another Great War from starting**

 **(as with a human married into the Royal Acorn Family,**

 **the human race at large have a figurehead within the Mobian community.)**

 **with Sally herself, I wanted to enforce her open-mindedness.**

 **how she cares little over Billy's species, and just wants to have a**

 **"fairy tale happy ever after" with a man that she loves, who loves her back.**

 **I also make a point that Sally has "survivor's guilt"**

 **both over Sonic's alleged death, AND the fact that Billy lost his voice protecting her, and Knothole.**

 **the wedding scene gave me a chance to write in noteworthy characters**

 **(such as Princess Elise of Soleanna from Sonic '06, which is implied here to be one of Sally's friends.)**

 **one of which is Alan Zander, the the rest of his teammate: Lionel, Kevin and Scott.**

 **who like Alan and Billy, were based on popular Autobot characters from Transformers.**

 **early in the story I wrote in Bartleby (from Sonic Underground) as Sally's "failed date"**

 **as a way to emphasize her tomboyish nature, and that she has a different opinion on "nobility."**

 **the Power Ring's ability to temporarily restore Billy's voice,**

 **I based on their usual function in SatAM and Archie to increase one's physical abilities, and heal most injuries.**

 **It seemed to make sense that they would restore Billy's ability to speak.**

 **but, their temporary effect still places Billy with his handicap.**

 **Better than nothing, I suppose.**

 **Obviously Sonic wasn't dead..and, this story will have a sequel soon**

 **that will resolve the Sonic-Sally-Billy relationship.**


End file.
